Such a saddle-shaped bridge is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,306, which issued Jan. 6, 1981 to Walter H. Bononi, FIGS. 1 and 2. These saddle-shaped bridges consist of a silicone rubber, the softness of which is comparable to that of the skin, in other words which is considerably softer than what is usually called non-rigid plastics material. On the one hand, this extreme softness, together with colourlessness and resistance to aging, in the field under discussion is very pleasant for the skin, even if the skin is sensitive. On the other hand, the fastening of such soft objects causes difficulties. The thinking behind this is that the saddle-shaped bridge will be connected to the spectacle frame not only for a short time but that, while being produced on a large-batch scale and being of high quality, the connection is meant to last, even if it is subjected to extremely severe stress, such as occurs in sport, military service, etc.
Saddle-shaped bridges made of acetate were previously glued to the spectacle frame. However, such a clip connection does not last with the very soft saddle-shaped bridge. The wings of the saddle-shaped bridge become detached from the pins very soon unless gluing was effected in an extremely careful manner. Furthermore, if an impact stress occurs, the pins can penetrate the wings and may pierce the skin.